


sunkissed flowers

by badabeebadaboo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Coping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, Tenderness, literally just killugon being killugon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badabeebadaboo/pseuds/badabeebadaboo
Summary: A short insight into the details of Gon and Killua’s lives — how much they help each other grow, how they get to live instead of just exist, and how beautiful and caring the simplest gesture can be.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 13
Kudos: 34





	sunkissed flowers

**Author's Note:**

> written for my favorite homophobic homosexual anna, i love u and i hope u had the very best (birth)day ever <3
> 
> !! this is part of a collab and inspired by the incredible @iooiu on tumblr who made the purest and softest art ever, go check her out!

Killua never minded Gon’s spiky hair; it would tickle his cheek when he held him close, but it smelled like pine and grass and laughter. He liked it. It felt safe. 

Gon never minded Killua being a bit taller than him. Sure, he liked to be competitive about it, liked to stand on his tiptoes with his hands grasping Killua’s shoulders from behind, and do his tiny jumps to reach higher. But he also liked gazing up at Killua’s hundreds of birthmarks that formed starry constellations on his pale neck, and he liked to bury his nose in them. He liked forcing Killua to lie down in a quiet cleaning in the middle of a forest after showing him various sorts of mushrooms and bugs and leaves. 

Killua always liked to pretend to be bugged about having to lie down on the grass and complain about wet soil or spiders. It was too messy, too dirty, too much nature.  
But he secretly loved dozing off under the sun to Gon braiding love-scented flowers into his locks. They didn’t talk in these moments; they had learned to exist in each other’s space bubble and listen to the sound of birds singing and forest elves laughing. They breathed and laughed from time to time when Gon tugged the lavender blossoms a little too tight into his hair, and sometimes Gon would talk about his childhood, what kind of animals he “made friends with”, what kinds of cake Mito made him to come home to, or what kinds of ships rested in their little town’s harbor. On their way back, walking past the swaying ships under the hot, sizzling sun, Gon would point out the places he had talked about, and Killua would stare in surprise when the fishermen would greet him knowingly. 

They’d find themselves in the same position at sunset, when the golden light kissed their cheeks through the windows. Killua would instantly collapse on the bed. Literally, because ‘how can your stupid short legs not be falling off from walking and running and walking all day’. But of course he loved it. Of course he loved when Gon suddenly stopped them both, rocked back and forth in his stupid green boots (which, by the way, he did mind a bit, because green fucking boots), and closed his eyes to listen to a robin tweet. Then he’d wake up from his own little world and smile widely at Killua, running, then stopping again when he’d spot a new path. 

And so by the end of the day, Killua would lazily lay down on the fluffy blanket of Gon’s bed, grab his switch and eagerly work on perfecting their animal crossing island. Gon was too oblivious to realize, but every evening, Killua added something new they’d seen or laughed at during the day. Meanwhile, Gon would make them snacks, mixing chocolates and fruits even though he knew that Killua would be sneaky enough to only fish out the small chocolate balls. He’d bring the plate with him, laughing at Killua frowning in concentration on the bed, and he’d try to feed him his (attempted) frog-shaped strawberries. After a while, he’d get quiet, stroking Killua’s hair in his lap and thinking about the odds of how at ease they were together. What he didn’t know was that Killua’s thoughts always wandered in the same direction. Sometimes he'd get anxious at the touch; he had never let himself breathe and close his eyes in the presence of someone else; but with Gon, he slowly learned to lean into the soft fingers that traced along his face in summer.

At night, the old souls of the forest woke up and shared their beauty. Gon’s silhouette was more steady and calm when leading Killua through darkened paths, embraced by the warmth of midsummer night’s air. But the tight embrace around his own hand gave Killua’s heart all the safeness he ever needed. They’d find a place that was only meant for them, atop of a mountain with a view on the faint harbor city’s lights, where people wandered under the lanterns along the shore. Or a quiet cave where only fireflies kept them company. Wherever they’d settle for the young hours of the night, they’d whisper and invent stories with their own worlds and stars. To Killua, they could have been at the top of the world or in the deepest cave; with Gon he could breathe. With Gon he could live. 

Months later, when the air started crystallizing, they would both run out into the night and dive headfirst into the snow, much to Mito’s protest, who was already awaiting them with a scolding face and a warm towel. After that, they’d rest against each other with cups of hot chocolate wrapped in Gon's sweater paws, accompanied by the soft music of their shared animal crossing island on the switch in Killua's hands. Killua never minded Gon’s interesting sock choice, or when Gon would get too passionate, admiring the snowflakes that his hot chocolate would accidentally slip from his hands, creating an even bigger mess. He would yell a bit, maybe, call Gon an idiot, lovingly, but then join into Gon‘s tired giggle. He would roll his eyes, then look down to see half-closed amber eyes looking up on his face, unfocused, and would quickly hide his flushed nose in his own hoodie. It was obviously the hot chocolate. Not Gon‘s adorable little sleepy freckles. Hot chocolate. And anyway, it was getting warm. 

Killua was cautious. He always was, but with Gon, he asked twice what cup to get Gon for his drink. He thought twice before asking for help, and checked twice when choosing a place for them to eat. Silently, he would fidget when Gon came up running to him and took the laundry basket from his hands like it was the easiest thing to do. He’d stand there, peeling the skin from his fingertips until blood drew red branches on his white skin. It cost him energy to push away the voice behind his brain that repeatedly doubted him and urged him to go check on whether or not everything was okay.  
On bad days, Gon let him fall against his chest and sob until his eyes went dry. But slowly, he learned to breathe. He learned to free his shoulders from any sort of tension when Gon noticed Killua‘s face get all worried and his blue eyes fill with a different, more stormy blue. He learned not to flinch when Gon carefully cupped his cheek in those moments and planted a tiny kiss on his furrowed brows before resting his forehead against Killua‘s. It took time, but it was worth it. They‘d lean against each other, and Killua would instantly relax his face but unconsciously stare at the soft smile on the other‘s face. After a while, when Killua had clearly softened, Gon would open his right eye, catch Killua‘s stare, and smile so genuinely that Killua‘s heart clenched with a feeling he‘d never experienced before.  
Of course Gon would make a silly face right after. It would start out with a giggle and end with both of them on the floor, somehow ending up on the floor, with even more warmth in their hearts. 

Gon was cautious too. He wasn’t sure what was okay, what could be harmful, and he wasn’t sure how to handle himself. How easily could he hurt Killua again? How much of Killua’s tenderness could he accept? Nights in which he would curl up in his bed under the moonlight would feel like being eaten alive from the inside. It would physically hurt his stomach, he’d tuck his hands around and under himself to keep them from shaking and he would bite his lip until red drops would form little spots on the white sheets.  
But he too learned to breathe again when Killua would silently come into his room and slowly approach him without words. When he’d feel the weight of another body settling next to him and hear the sound of two cups being put on the nightstand. When he’d listen to that body adjust itself in the bed, shuffling into the pillows. Killua would leave enough space, but simply his presence left Gon with a quiet feeling of comfort. And so they’d exist together. And Gon learned to accept his own mind when Killua soothingly rested his hand on Gon’s. He accepted himself when, after having listened to the moonlight rays, Killua slowly shuffled closer and protectively embraced him from behind. Sometimes, Killua would start asking him about his favorite rock he’d found today, or ask him about more stories from Gon’s childhood. Gon would give him one-word answers at first, but soon his voice got warmer and he’d calmly start talking about the greenest plants and various kinds of frogs. He felt safe, in those moments. Killua’s light breathing against his hair reminded him of being alive, and being alive for a reason. 

“Killua.” 

Killua opened his eyes and remained quiet. 

“Why aren’t there any stars tonight?” 

Something in Gon’s voice sounded distant and exhausted. 

“What do you mean?” 

“Usually, when I look up to the sky from here, there are stars shining back brightly. They’re just like your eyes.” 

Killua let him talk while he absentmindedly drew circles on Gon’s stomach to relax the tension in his body. He turned his head a bit so he could get a better view of the sky outside. 

“I don’t know why”, Gon continued, “but they are always here when you are with me. It’s like they’re watching us, protecting us, in a way. I don’t like it when they’re gone.” 

It was quiet. Killua focused on his own calming breathing, and Gon seemed to catch up and synchronize to Killua’s heartbeat. It was just the two of them. Just the two of them in this whole damn world. 

“I think it’s okay, Gon.” Killua couldn’t help a tiny voice crack, and he hoped that intertwining his fingers with Gon’s would give him more assurance. It did.  
“You can’t see them because of the clouds tonight. But they’re there, I promise you. They’re looking over us like every night.” 

He felt Gon’s fingers tighten around his own and shuffled closer.  
“You’re doing good. I’m here with you, I’ll protect you and you’re safe. You don’t have to worry. I’m not going anywhere.” 

Gon didn’t say anything for a bit, and Killua almost feared he didn’t use his words right, that Gon didn’t understand how Killua was here, with him, and how he wanted Gon to know that his heart was overwhelmed with fascination and admiration every day, because of Gon, and how that left him speechless. Chewing on the inside of his mouth, he carefully brought their hands to Gon’s heart, all tense and uneasy.  
Then a tiny voice came to life. 

“Is that okay with you?” 

Killua couldn’t see Gon’s face, but he immediately tightened their hands and pressed Gon closer to his chest. 

“Yes”, he whispered with his eyes closed, “Yes, that’s more than okay. If you let me.” 

The tiny body he was holding gave in, exhausted after yet another battle. Killua pressed a light kiss into the now messy, black greenish hair, and received an assuring hum before finding rest under the cloudy moonlight. 

Gon showed Killua the world. He made it bright, meaningful, exciting. Killua showed Gon comfort. Reminded him that it was okay, and that after all, they were still just kids. 


End file.
